


One Wet Face

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face while he scowled near Supergirl's grave.





	One Wet Face

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Many tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face while he scowled near Supergirl's grave. The preacher's wet face.

THE END


End file.
